Petunia the Pervert
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Petunia is getting perverted thoughts after watching a…different show on the television. How will this affect Harry? Make sure to read the warning! CHAPTER SEVEN HAS BEEN CHANGED!
1. That's it! Where's my liquor?

**Summary:** Petunia is getting perverted thoughts after watching a…_different _show on the television. How will this affect Harry?

**WARNING:** This story contains adult themes, and may be offensive to some. If you find that you don't like it, please just go find something to your own tastes. And note that just because I write about certain things does not mean that I condone them myself. This story started out as a nightmare I had the other night. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Harry Potter or anything belonging to the Potterverse, so if you recognize it, it's not mine. Nor did I make any money by writing and posting this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just having fun playing with them. =D

**Author's Note:**

**This started out as a nightmare I had the other night, so please note that I do not agree or condone! **

**_I feel horrible, I accidentally put this under the name and summary of a story I'm writing called 'A Different Take on an Old Tale'. They are in no way linked. Sorry for all the readers who accidentally read my nightmare. I apologize._**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**Petunia the Pervert**

**Chapter One**

It was a sweltering hot July morning.

Vernon was on a business trip in the South of France for the next month and she had just sent her darling Diddykins off to a suitably prestigious camp for the summer that very morning. Her sister' little freak was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for trying to nick an extra slice of bread at breakfast three hours ago. The house was quiet for once. All in all, life was good.

After pouring herself a large tumbler of iced tea, Petunia sat in her recliner, idly flipping through the channels on the television that she and Vernon had bought not two months prior. _Hmm…a cooking show perhaps? _Petunia pondered as she watched Martha Stewart flash the audience with a dazzling smile. _Then again…maybe not. _This continued until an image gave her pause.

The image was of a small child, probably no older then eight. She was adorable with her big blue eyes and mess of blond straw-coloured curls. She was standing the middle of what appeared to be a bedroom. What was shocking was that the girl was in the nude.

The camera suddenly turned to a man who had to be in his early forties, sitting on the edge of a king size bed in nothing but his boxers. The man stood and silently removed his boxers, revealing that he was half hard. He sat back on the side of the bed and spread his legs.

"Princess," the man said softly, "be a good girl and come to Daddy."

It was obviously an order the girl was familiar with since she made her way to stand between her father's legs, awaiting something.

The man trailed a soft hand over her cheekbone before gently kissing the girl on her pouty lips; his hands trailing over her flat chest, tweaking a pink nipple before withdrawing.

"Kneel." He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Daddy." The girl said softly.

Petunia watched in silence as the girl slowly lowered her head to her father' manhood and began to suck on its angry red head. Her blond curls bouncing as she began to bob her head back and forth along the hard length. Obviously trying to take it all in without gagging.

The man' breath was erratic as he came with a loud grunt into his daughter' mouth. Swallowing noisily, the girl waited quietly until her father motioning for her to stand.

He then engaged her in a fierce kiss, moaning, as he tasted his own juices. The man broke the kiss, "Princess, you make Daddy so happy." He uttered before swooping back down to claim her now red lips once more.

Petunia turned off the television, staring at its blank screen. By all means she should have been appalled by what she had just witnessed, but strangely enough…she wasn't.

Setting down her tumbler, Petunia went in search of liquor. She had a feeling that today was going to be one of _those_ days.

Even after downing two cups of wine, she couldn't seem to shake the thought from her mind. Flashes of the little girl and the man came to her, except…different. She was in the place of the man and a small someone with unruly black hair was eating her out. The though was intriguing…

It was then that Petunia Dursley realized that she was wet.

* * *

**Wow, despite this starting out as a nightmare I really like how this story is coming out. I've also decided to continue it, so fingers crossed it turns out just as good. :D **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. :)**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	2. Tsk, tsk, Harry How wonderfully naughty

Hello my good readers! My name is Autumn Skyie and I will be your guide for the next couple minutes.

Okay, if you've read this far, you'll know that this story started out as a nightmare I had a couple days ago. I posted it so that I would hopefully get it out of my mind. Lets just say that it didn't work.

I would like to address some people who reviewed last time; no names will be mentioned though. I hope you realize that it was a NIGHTMARE not some perverted fantasy. _That would be this chapter and any that follow. ;P_ Also, I am aware that child pornography would not be on public television. Not that I've looked mind you. But all the same, I would like to repeat that it was a NIGHTMARE, it doesn't have to make complete sense. But thank you anyway for your opinions and comments. Even if you don't like my story, I won't criticize you for what you believe or what you think.

On the other hand, I would like you to please review my story.

Just tell me what you think.

What can I **improve**?

I repeat that it doesn't matter if you like my story.

Criticism is very much WELCOME.

* * *

_Summary and disclaimer can be found at the first chapter._

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ranger Dragen.

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

**_Where the last chapter ended: _**

Setting down her tumbler, Petunia went in search of liquor. She had a feeling that today was going to be one of _those_ days.

Even after downing two cups of wine, she couldn't seem to shake the thought from her mind. Flashes of the little girl and the man came to her, except…different. She was in the place of the man and a small someone with unruly black hair was eating her out. The though was intriguing…

It was then that Petunia Dursley realized that she was wet.

* * *

Chapter Two

Summer had come once again at number four Privet Drive. And as every summer before it, the road was quiet. The many children living on the street had been sent off to their summer camps or taken with their parents to their cottages or summer homes. All except for one little boy named Harry Potter, who could be found on his hands and knees pulling weeds in the front garden. Pausing, he wiped the sweat that had been threatening to trickle into his eyes with the back of a dirty hand. It was sweltering outside today.

Looking out the window in the kitchen as she poured another tumbler of lemonade, Petunia watched as her nephew paused before going back to work weeding the garden. She took a moment to enjoy the thrill that the view of the fabric as it tightening once more over his buttock gave her, before making her way outside to meet him.

"Harry," Petunia said softly so as not to startle him as she settled down on a nice green patch of grass by the garden, patting the spot besides her in obvious invitation.

Looking up at the sound of his Aunt' voice, Harry smiled as he saw her with two tumblers of lemonade. Stopping his work, he sat down besides her and thanked her for the cold drink, which he began to consume with gusto. Smiling distractedly, Petunia became lost in her thoughts as she watched Harry, slowly sipping her own drink all the while.

Three years had passed since what Petunia now referred to in her mind as "The Incident". Knowing that she wouldn't act upon the attraction she still felt for her nephew, but wanting to become _closer_ to Harry, Petunia had made some…Uh hem…changes.

For starters, the brat had been moved out of the cupboard and into the spare room down the hall from the master bedroom so that she could keep a better eye on him as she had insisted quite adamantly to Vernon.

She had also decided that calling her nephew "the brat" might not be the best way to become closer to him and so had come to call him by his given name: Harry.

In addition to this, Petunia had decided that Harry would stop using Dudley's hand-me-downs because not only was he drowning in them, but how was she supposed to actually _see_ his body when surrounded in what seemed to be a sea of cloth.

Her plan was working too; Harry was quickly gaining confidence and had completely lost the deer-in-the-spotlights look around her and was becoming closer to her by the day. Willingly spending time in her presence and had begun to trust her. Petunia was ecstatic at the change in the status quo.

Harry meanwhile was enjoying the dramatic U-turn his life had taken, and though he did not know why it had changed, he was thankful nonetheless. It seemed that his Aunt Petunia wasn't as bad as he had originally thought her to be. She actually seemed to want to spend time with him, even helping him with his chores. Harry found himself growing closer to his Aunt. Things certainly were different now, and he found that he liked it that way.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked when he had finished his drink.

"Aunt Petunia?" He repeated a little louder when she didn't seem to have heard. A devious smile lit his face as he slowly crawled onto her lap, straddling her waist.

Realizing that something was amiss, Petunia began coming back to herself but it was too late for Harry had already begun his attack, knowing that his Aunt was helpless when it came to tickling.

Almost immediately, Petunia fell backwards onto her back, giggling helplessly under his ministrations. Trying to bat away her attacker' hands, to no avail.

"H-ha-rr-yyy," she managed through her giggles.

"Do you give?" He asked, obviously enjoying the small power he had over his Aunt at the moment. He loved it when she was like this- at his mercy.

"Y-yesss!" She exclaimed loudly, closing her eyes and stopping her attempts to stop the attack, lying exhausted underneath him.

Only then did Harry stop, still sitting upon her, his legs snuggly on each side of her waist. He watching in fascination as his Aunt' chest rapidly fell up and down as she attempted to regain her breath. Her quiet pants softly jarring his body along with her own.

It was then that Harry noticed something troubling; the area between his legs was starting to feel warmer than the rest of his body. His eyes widened comically as he realized that he was half-hard while pressed against his Aunt. Gulping audibly, Harry prayed feverishly _God;_ _if you're out there, please don't let her notice._

Of course, things never did go as planned when Harry Potter was involved.

* * *

**So? What do you think? What do you think should happen next?**

**Will Harry be embarrassed beyond belief when his Aunt notices? Will she ignore it? Not notice at all? Something else completely? You help me decide! **

**Reviews are loved and appreciated! :)**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	3. P is for plotting

Hello my good readers! (Waves arms enthusiastically, rather windmill-like) :D

I had no clue that so many people would want to read this story. Since I posted it around a week ago, it has had **over seven hundred views!** Yay! Sadly, there have _**only been thirteen **_**reviews.** Frankly, that makes me rather sad. :(

I now have seven stories up. (Happy dance time!) One of which I would like you to all go check out in particular. It is called _'When Enemies Meet'_, and I find it rather good, but hardly anyone has viewed it as of yet. Sighs. It's a humor/parody fic, with no pairings to speak of, but it's rather funny in my opinion and I've already planned out the rest of the story, so quick updates are practically guaranteed! :]

_**Here's the summary for all those interested:**_ Today was the day that he would finally defeat the younger wizard. He felt it in the very marrow of his bones… An epic battle between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort ensues. What happens when things begin to tip in the Dark Lord' favor? Who will win? I guarantee that you will never see what's coming.

**Attention all Twilight fans!**

I have a Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover called _'The Broken Whisper'._So far, it's at the first chapter, but I'm working on the second at the moment. The pairing is Harry/Edward. Don't let the first chapter scare you though; I promise that the rest of the story will be different. :D

**Merlin fans Unite!**

For all of you wonderful readers who have been loving BBC's Merlin series, go check out my Merlin/Mordred story called _'Touches in the Night'._

_**ALSO! **Go check out the poll on my profile _and _vote_! Have a say in what pairing I should write next!

_**As always, reviews and loved and uber-appreciated. They also incite me to update quicker, so please review!**_

* * *

Disclaimer and summary can be found at the first chapter. :P

* * *

_**Where the last chapter ended:**_

It was then that Harry noticed something troubling; the area between his legs was starting to feel warmer than the rest of his body. His eyes widened comically as he realized that he was half-hard while pressed against his Aunt. Gulping audibly, Harry prayed feverishly _God;_ _if you're out there, please don't let her notice._

Of course, things never did go as planned when Harry Potter was involved.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was in that moment that Harry Potter came to a conclusion that he wound stand by till the day he died.

It was quite simple really and yet it explained everything perfectly.

The universe hated him.

Thoughts raced through poor little Harry' mind, all of which were along the lines of 'Shhhiiiiiiittttttt,' and 'Oh god, no!' and my favorite, 'Aunt Petunia is sooo going to kill me…'

How very wrong he was.

In fact, Petunia hadn't noticed that something wasn't right till she opened her eyes to find the blushing face of her nephew above her, which she took a moment to admire. _Awww…_ she thought somewhat sappily, _he's just so adorable when he blushes._

Noticing her gaze upon him, Harry blushed an even deeper red.

It was moments like these that he cursed the fact that his mother was a redhead. Why was it that he seemed to inherit all of the worst qualities his parents had to offer?

He had unruly black hair from his father that had made many a hairdresser and hairstylist alike cry when they saw him coming. Shesh, it wasn't his fault that his hair had a mind of his own he often found himself thinking as he watched them cringe back in fear.

To make matters worse, he had inherited his mother' slight waif-like stature, which was often termed as 'delicate' or 'petite'. Harry, who was generally a very peaceable boy, had given out many a punch for comments such as those in his short ten years of existence.

"Hello? Anybody home?" his Aunt' voice broke him rather abruptly from his rambling thoughts.

Looking down in shame, Harry silently willed his "little problem" to go away.

_It's not right to feel this way… _Harry thought to himself, _please, please, just go away. I don't want Aunt Petunia to be disgusted of me…_

As Harry looked down, Petunia became aware of a small length of heat pressing gently onto her stomach. Her eyes widened a fraction as she took in the fact that she had caused Harry- her nephew to have the beginnings of an erection.

Petunia was surprised to find that a small burned ache had started in the depths of her being, never before had she felt something quite like it…This new feeling, urged her to slowly reach up to Harry' down turned face and…do what?

_It's laughable really_; she thought derisively, _what would I do? Kiss him? That would only serve to scare him away._

It was obvious that Harry was ashamed of his reaction… The question was: what could she do to change that?

And yet, it gave Petunia something she never thought she would have: _hope._

She had a chance.

Now, all she had to do was figure out how not to blow it.

In that moment, Petunia Dursley was certain of only two things.

One, Harry Potter would be hers, and second, she had lots of careful planning to do…

"So Harry," she said, deciding to begin her new plan of action immediately, "how do you feel about some ice cream?"

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know that it's not that long, but I think that this was a good place to stop… You know, just a tad of a cliffy… :P**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	4. EXIT, stage right

**Hey! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, put this story on alert, or onto his or her favorite story list. It actually means a lot to me. :D So, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of those wonderful people.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :P_

**

* * *

**

Where the last chapter ended:

_It's laughable really_; she thought derisively, _what I do? Kiss him? That would only serve to scare him away._ It was obvious that Harry was ashamed of his reaction…

The question was: what could she do to change that?

And yet, it gave Petunia something she never thought she would have: _hope._

She had a chance.

Now, all she had to do was figure out how not to blow it.

In that moment, Petunia Dursley was certain of only two things. One, Harry Potter would be hers, and second, she had lots of careful planning to do…

"So Harry," she said, deciding to begin her new plan of action immediately, "how do you feel about some ice cream?"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Harry let out a sigh of relief. _Thank gosh she hadn't noticed_, _that would have been sooo embarrassing_. He thought thankfully, nodding his head frantically in confirmation. Harry quickly stood up, making sure not to brush against his Aunt as much as possible, before offering her his hand.

Though she felt a sense of loss as Harry' comforting weight and body heat left her, Petunia couldn't restrain her smile as she watched as he quickly scramble to his feet, before offering her a helping hand. Obviously not realizing that he had just put himself at eye level. Not that she was going to mention the fact. And deprive herself for such a wondrous view…_Note to self,_ _buy him more tight trousers_, she thought decisively as she gratefully accepted the proffered hand; sending him a small smile for his efforts, which brightened considerably, as she saw a small shiver pass down the boy' spine.

Making sure not to release his hand, she gently intertwined her fingers with his. _He'll never know what hit him_, she thought happily, as she guided him towards the house and the wonderful air-conditioned rooms within.

Harry was feeling confused.

First, his…erm, problem; then the tingly feeling down his spine as his Aunt smiled at him; and now the sensation of butterflies in his stomach as she held his hand. What did it mean? Sneaking a quick glance at their joined hands, Harry couldn't help but feel…satisfied.

Nibbling his bottom lip, Harry allowed his Aunt guide them into the empty house, towards the kitchen.

Maybe it was normal to feel this way?

Letting go of his hand, Petunia made her was to the large freezer she had bought several years ago when she realized that the freezer her fridge was equipped with was simply too small. _And wouldn't it just be her luck that the tub of ice cream would be at the very back?_ She thought as she bravely bent over, most of her upper body disappearing into the appliance.

Grumbling at the cold, Petunia rustled around for several minutes before being able to free the ice cream from its depths.

As soon as his hand was freed, Harry made his way over to the cupboards in search of spoons and bowls, which were quickly procured. Turning around, Harry felt his mouth go dry. His Aunt had bent over as she tried to reach the tub of ice cream in the insanely huge freezer. He could see her butt wiggle as she tried to pry the tub of frozen goodness from its depths.

He gulped as he felt his member, which had been flagging, bob upwards in interest. Harry quickly set the bowls and spoons on the table and sat down in hopes of hiding his renewed problem under the table_. Oh God, this sooo isn't helping_, he thought as his Aunt who had finally freed the tub of ice cream, straightened and made her way to the table, nipples hard from the cold, and making small but visible indents on the fabric of her summer dress.

Biting his lip once more, Harry quickly moved one of his hands under the table and onto his lap. He had only started having erections in the last couple months, but already he knew that there was a relatively quick way to get rid of it. Now all he had to do was slip away for a couple minutes…

"Aunt Petunia," he said, wincing as he noticed how squeaky his voice sounded to his ears, "may I be excused for a minute?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Petunia nodded her head slowly, smiling at his back when she saw the reason as he stood up and quickly vacated the room, the sound of footfalls on the stairs following soon after. Humming happily, Petunia waited a minute or two before standing and exiting the room quietly, the tub of ice cream left forgotten on the table.

* * *

**A little less dialogue than in the previous chapters, but I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope you are too. :D**

**Please review.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	5. Of breathy moans

******Greetings! I was going to post this tomorrow, but as I'm still working on the third chapter of my Harry Poter/Twilight crossover called 'The Broken Whisper', I figured I'd give you guys a little treat. ;P **

******I would like to dedicate this chapter to an anonymous reviewer for making me laugh. So this is for you HUMPFREE. Hope you like, and I also feel like a dirty little pervert for loving to write this story. ;P**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and my other stories.**

**Hint. hint. Nudge. Nudge. 'When Enemies Meet' cough. cough.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Biting his lip once more, Harry quickly moved one of his hands under the table and onto his lap. He had only started having erections in the last couple months, but already he knew that there was a relatively quick way to get rid of it. Now all he had to do was slip away for a couple minutes…

"Aunt Petunia," he said, wincing as he noticed how squeaky his voice sounded to his ears, "may I be excused for a minute?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Petunia nodded her head slowly, smiling at his back when she saw the reason as he stood up and quickly vacated the room, the sound of footfalls on the stairs following soon after. Humming happily, Petunia waited a minute or two before standing and exiting the room quietly, the tub of ice cream left forgotten on the table.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Quickly exiting the room, Harry practically flew up the stairs and into the washroom.

Making sure to shut the door, he made his way towards the tub knowing that he wouldn't have enough control to aim for the toilet when he came, and that staining any of his Aunt' linens was simply out of the question.

Stripping off his pants, Harry quickly stepped into the empty tub. He couldn't remember being so thankful of the fact that the tub was ginormous, complete with jets and a wide ledge surrounding its perimeter. Sitting on a small section of the afore mentioned ledge, with his back against the wall, Harry set to work.

Gently rubbing his neither regions through the thin fabric of his boxers, Harry' hand quickly picked up speed as he began applying more pressure to the hardened mound. His skin felt like it was burning-up, as tingles of pleasure assaulted his body, prompting him to pull his burning member out of the slot in his boxers. Letting out a soft moan as he felt the sensation of slightly calloused hands touching his member without a cloth barrier.

Licking the palm of his hand, Harry began to stroke his length firmly. Up and down, up and down, making sure to rub the head with his thumb as his hand went upwards. His breathing was now coming in small pants, it felt so _good_.

Normally he would have cum by now, but for some reason, it just wasn't working.

His mind began to wander, in a quest for arousing thoughts and images; a warm body under his; soft pants; hard nipples; wiggling butt; blue eyes; a soft smile flashed before his eyes. Then Harry was coming with a groan, breathing softly, lovingly, an intelligible name as he came.

Harry lay there, slumped against the wall riding out the waves of his orgasm as he thrust into his hand, not realizing that his Aunt stood outside the door, hungrily taking in each and every breathy moan and grunt he let out.

* * *

**This was a super fun chapter to write, though I'm getting rather annoyed with only getting small chapters out. Ah well, quicker updates I suppose. :P ****Lol, Petunia is such a creeper in this chapter. **

**Reviews are LOVED.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	6. Don't Forget to Cover your Trail

**Salutations! I would like to ask you all to go check out my four new stories 'The Parcel' and 'It's Now Or Never' and 'You Belong to Me' and 'Under the Spray of the Showers', as well as the poll on my profile and my other stories. =D**

**Reviews are LOVED! :]**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Licking the palm of his hand, Harry began to stroke his length firmly. Up and down, up and down, making sure to rub the head with his thumb as his hand went upwards. His breathing was now coming in small pants, it felt so _good_.

Normally he would have cum by now, but for some reason, it just wasn't working.

His mind began to wander, in a quest for arousing thoughts and images; a warm body under his; soft pants; hard nipples; wiggling butt; blue eyes; a soft smile flashed before his eyes. Then Harry was coming with a groan, breathing softly, lovingly, an intelligible name as he came.

Harry lay there, slumped against the wall riding out the waves of his orgasm as he thrust into his hand, not realizing that his Aunt stood outside the door, hungrily taking in each and every breathy moan and grunt he let out.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Petunia silently made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the closed bathroom door. She felt a sharp tug of arousal as a moan issued from behind the closed door, prompting her to tiptoe closer, until she was leaning on the wall directly besides it.

Closing her eyes, Petunia tried to convince herself that _no,_ she couldn't open the door _or_ offer help.

_Urgh,_ she though sadly, _why do you have to be so young Harry? Stupid conscience._

She felt her breath hitch as the sounds coming from the bathroom suddenly stopped, before a loud groan and a splatter was heard along with a distant sounding mumble.

_I wonder what he said?_ She pondered as she crept back down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Wouldn't due to be caught up there after all,_ she thought as she made herself look busy, by opening yesterday' paper and pretending to be engrossed in the gossip column.

Harry laid there for a couple minutes before slowly getting up and grabbing a cup of water, rinsed his pearly juices off the sides of the tub and tucking his now flaccid member back into his boxers, he climbed out of the tub.

He felt so much better now, though something was bothering him… Those flashes he had seen when he was touching himself, they had helped him achieve an orgasm like no other he had reached on his own by just stroking himself. But…they were of his _Aunt_…

_God I'm so messed up_, he thought sadly as he quickly donned his pants and washed his hands before flushing the toilet. _Hopefully she'll think I was just taking a long time on the toilet_.

Making his way down the stairs, Harry tried to calm himself.

Sure, Aunt Petunia didn't know what he had just done, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty…and dirty for his thoughts and actions… _What would Aunt Petunia say if she knew?_ He though dejectedly as he was about to enter the kitchen and face his Aunt.

* * *

**Hey all! What do you think?**

**Reviews are loved.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	7. Of pink lips and ignored oddities

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! ...Sorry about the long wait by the way. :$ I've had some computer difficulties as of late (i.e. my computer broke a couple weeks into September and has yet to be fixed and I had the next chapter I planned to post for this story on it...), and lots of schoolwork. A lot has happened since my last instalment. I dropped my grade twelve University English class this week. The teacher was just out of Teacher' College and was incompetent. If I didn't want to learn anything and answer severeal hundred pointless questions and many booklets with several pages each about a novel I read in three hours, and have only two discusiions about it to speak of, one of which more than half the class was absent; I would have looked it up on the internet. Not taken her class. So, now I will have a significant amount of time freed up, so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. :D **

**...Sorry about the rant by the way. :S**

**Also, since the last chapter, I've began several other stories. If you have the time, please go check the out. :) **

**They are: **

**-'This is for Me' (a Harry-centric songfic);**

**-'Killing Two Birds With One Stone' (a Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley fic); **

**-'Could You Repeat That Please?' (a Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass fic); **

**-'You Did WHAT!' (a Draco Malfoy /Luna Lovegood fic);**

**-'A Glimpse Into the Future' (a Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum fic); **

**-'Everytime We Touch' (a Fred Weasley/George Weasley fic);**

**-'The Windows to the Soul' (a Severus Snape/Harry Potter fic);**

**-'I Never Knew' (a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy fic); **

**-'In Every Which Way' (a Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy fic); **

**-'Change On The Doorstep' (a Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter fic); **

**-'Necessity' (a Tobias Snape/Eileen Prince fic); **

**-'Walking The Line' (a Regulus Black/Sirius Black fic);**

**-And finally, 'Invite Me In' (a Harry Potter/Ron Weasley fic)**

**Anyways, this Author' Note is getting really long, so I shall leave you to read now. :)**

**Reviews are LOVED! :3**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. ;P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

_God I'm so messed up,_ he thought sadly as he quickly donned his pants and washed his hands before flushing the toilet. _Hopefully she'll just think I was taking a long time on the toilet._

Making his way down the stairs, Harry tried to calm himself.

Sure, his Aunt Petunia didn't know what he'd just done, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty...and dirty for his thoughts and actions... _What would Aunt Petunia say if she knew? _He thought dejectedly as he was about to enter the kitchen and face his Aunt.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Feeling like a dragon was awaiting him on the other side of the door, Harry musterted all the courage he could gather, before gently pushing open the door and making his way towards the table at which his Aunt sat, reading what appeared to be yesterday' gossip column...upsidown? The tub of ice cream and the dishes at her elbow.

"Anything interesting?" he asked jokingly as he gently turned her paper in the right direction, causing Petunia to blush at being caught-out...that and the faint smell of sex lingering about the dark haired boy, who was now very, very close to her it seemed. Truth be told, Petunia felt flustered. Flustered that her ten year old nephew was making her blush and feel things she had thought she could never feel since Vernon had died two summers ago... In a car crash which had also claimed the life of their son Dudley... Sure, Vernon had been horrible, but she had loved him. And Dudley...in all honesty, she had never quite cared for him. That was why she spoiled him so; she felt bad for the lack of affection she felt towards him , and so, in an attempt to make up for it, she had spoilt him rotten. Quite litterally in fact. He had been a miserable thing to have around. Nothing like Harry...who was looking at her right now, expecting a response...

"Not really," she said, a sparkle in her eyes as she thought of the next step she would make in her attack on Harry' libido, if not his heart. "But I was actually thinking of having our ice cream on a cone, instead of a bowl. It's just so much more satisfying." Grinning mentally, she went to grab the afore-mentioned cones. She almost felt sorry for Harry; he seemed to have no clue as to what was coming by the silent nod of agreement he responded with to her statement. Cones in hand, Petunia prepared Harry' cone first, and while he began his frozen treat, Petunia slowly prepared her own. Making sure that instead of the usual circular shape, her lump of ice cream was more oblong...

All was quiet for a minute or so, as Petunia discretly watched Harry as his pink tongue greedily licked at his ice cream.

It was time.

Her eyes half-lidded in rapture and concentration, a small moan of delight escaping her lips as she delicately licked the tip of her oddly shaped ice cream. It was time to put on a show. She felt the stirrings of succes as she saw Harry' eyes widden slightly at the noise.

Point for her.

Making a long lick from the cone to the tip, Petunia secretly delighted as she saw Harry shift slightly in his seat. Ah, the hormones of a ten-year old... A _child _conscience whispered, as she took the tip of the ice cream within the circle of her lips and began sucking softly. Looking slyly in her nephew' direction, Petunia watched as his wiggling intensified and he nibled on his plump little bottom lip. _Oh how she wished she could suck upon that lip, bruise it. Lick it all better. Plunder the hot cavern of his mouth, run her hands through his soft but oh so messy hair. Softly trail her finger tips softly down his sides, teasing him...Make him call her name... _

Harry felt his mouth fall open as his Aunt wrapped her pink lips around her treat...Had she always eaten her ice cream like this? Was it that he had just now noticed? Oh god! did she know what she was doing to him? His wriggling intensified. He felt the increasingly familiar feelings of lust and desire wash over him. Overcoming all of his senses, something broke free within him; making him feel super sensitive all of a sudden. He did not know it, but his magic had just awoken. Harry saw more than felt as his fingers lost their grasp upon his ice cream cone, letting it tumble upon the floor. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. The sensations were too strong... Had his clothes always been his tight and scratchy? His vision so sharp? Since when did the kitchen fade away, leaving him and his Aunt alone in what appeared to be a cloud? Not really paying too much mind to these oddities, Harry focused on the matter at hand.

Silently, he extended a hand towards his Aunt.

* * *

**Holy crap! When I started writing this chapter, I never even thought of this happening! :O I'm kind of shocked really...I was going to try to re-write the chapter I had lost in September...and instead, I get _this_. I hadn't planned on them getting anywhere near this far for like _years._ And now this; and I can't bear to change a word of it. It's perfect. Wow, I hope this satisfies you all for a little bit... (Fans herself) Is it just me, or was this oddly appealing? **

**Reviews are AMAZING and are dearly loved. :3**

**Also, if you have the time, go check out my other stories. Who knows, you might find something you love there. There sure is a wide variety of pairings to choose from. :D**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
